1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to waterproof enclosures and more particularly to a waterproof enclosure for receiving a portable electronic device (e.g., cellular phone, MP3, or the like) with the plugs thereof disposed externally of waterproof enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of waterproof enclosure for a portable electronic device (e.g., cellular phone, MP3 or the like) commercially available. These products are designed to protect the electronic device during use in a rainy day or in the water. While these products are watertight, the cable of the electronic device is not adapted to dispose externally of the waterproof enclosure, thereby limiting its applications.
A conventional waterproof enclosure 90 is shown in FIG. 8 and includes a socket 92 at one edge and a cable 91 having one end connected to the socket 92 and the other end formed as a plug. Earbuds 93, disposed externally of the waterproof enclosure 90, have a jack at one end adapted to insert into the socket 92 for connection.
However, the conventional waterproof enclosure 90 has the following disadvantages:
It is structurally complicated and its manufacturing cost is relatively high because the plug is disposed in the waterproof enclosure 90 and the earbuds 93 are disposed externally of the waterproof enclosure 90.
Only a complimentary jack is allowed to insert into the socket 92, i.e., it is not adaptable and an adapter is required for other types of jack.
The socket 92 is exposed and thus foreign objects may accumulate in the socket 92, and the socket 92 may get rusted due to water, rain, sunlight, etc.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.